Emmett braucht Hilfe
by JasperandEmmettCullenLover
Summary: Es geht um Emmett, der ein Problem hat. Und da Edward nicht da ist, fragt er Jasper um Rat. Und zusammen versuchen sie den Perfekten Antrag zu gestalten. Für wen? Lest selbst.
1. Jungs beim Shoppen

Wir schreiben das Jahre 18XX.

Wir werfen einen Blick in das Haus der Cullens.

Bella hat sich ihnen noch nicht angeschlossen und Rosalie und

Emmett sind noch nicht verheiratet.

Emmett möchte das aber gerne ändern.

Doch dazu fehlt ihm eine entscheidende Sache.

Ein Ring!

Deshalb stürmt Emmett an einem Samstag morgen in Jaspers Zimmer.

Er würde ja Edward fragen, doch der ist leider über Wochenende

mit Alice jagen.

Also:

Emmett betritt also Jaspers Zimmer:

"Duuu??? Jasper???"

Jasper ist ein wenig genervt:

"Was willst du Emmett?"

Emmett setzt seinen Hundeblick auf:

"Gehst du mit mir einkaufen?"

Jasper kreigt einen Lachflash.

Emmett verzeiht beleidigt den Mund:

"Das ist nicht lustig. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Jasper kriegt sich langsam wieder ein:

"Wieso willst du einkaufen?

Und wieso mit mir?

Kannst du nicht mit Rose gehen?"

Schmollend antwortet Emmett:

"Nein, kann ich nicht.

Ich möchte einen Ring kaufen!"

Jasper ist kurz davor wieder zu lachen:

"Wofür brauchst du einen Ring?"

Auf Emmett Gesicht breitet sich wieder ein lächeln aus.

Der beleidigte Blick verschwindet:

"Ich möchte Rose einen Antrag machen.

Aber ich will nicht alleine fahren.

Bitte, Bitte, bitte!!

Kannst du nicht mit mir kommen?"

Jasper überlegt kurz:

"Na gut.

Meinetwegen.

Aber ich hoffe, dass geht schnell."

Also machen die zwei sich fertig und fahren los.

Emmett weiß, zu welchem Juwelier er möchte.

Sofort fährt er dorthin.

Schweigend steigen sie, am Zielort angekommen, aus.

Wir betreten den Laden.

Emmett trägt sein Anliegen vor.

Er bekommt einige Ringe zu sehen.

Er sieht sie alle genau an.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Endlich!

Emmett hat sich entschieden.

Er fragt Jasper, wie ihm der Ring gefällt.

Jasper meint, der Ring sein genau der Richtige für Rose.

Sie fahren wieder nach Hause.

Endlich!

Jasper hat es geschafft.

Denkt zumindest er.

...

(Ring Rose:[link href="/de/files/imagecache/link/product_"]/de/files/imagecache/link/product_[/link])

Und? Gut oder schlecht?

Das mit den Sätzen war Absicht.

Ka, wieso ich das gemacht habe, fands aber lustig.


	2. Liebesratgeber

Emmett sitzt in seinem Zimmer und denkt nach.

Doch irgendwie kommt dabei nichts herum.

Er ist kurz vorm verzweifeln.

Er fragt sich, ob er Jasper nochmal fragen soll.

Schließlich denkt er, dass er eh nichts zu verlieren hat.

Jasper sitzt im Wohnzimmer und liest ein Buch.

Es heißt „Generation Doof".

Dabei muss er die ganze Zeit an Emmett denken, auch wenn dieser keine Mensch ist.

In diesem Moment kommt Emmett ins Wohnzimmer.

„Jasper??? Kannst du mir mal helfen?

Ich hab noch ein Problem."

Jasper hat Angst, vor dem was kommen mag, doch er bedeutet Emmett weiterzusprechen.

„Also:

Ich will Rosalie ja fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will.

Doch wie soll ich sie fragen, Jasper?

Soll ich einen romantischen Abend machen, oder einfach nur irgendwas sagen?"

Jasper klappt die Kinnlade runter:

„Und DAS fragst du mich?

Du bist dir bewusst, dass Rose DEINE Freundin ist, oder?

Wieso fragst nicht Edward oder Carlisle??"

„Naja!

Edward ist mit Alice auf einem Jagdwochenende und Carlisle will ich nicht fragen.

Kannst du mir nicht helfen??

BITTEEEEE!!"

Jasper denkt kurz nach.

„Meinetwegen.

Aber ich habe von dem ganzen keine Ahnung.

Da müsstest du schon Carlisle fragen.

Aber wir könnten ja mal in der Bibliothek von Carlisle und dem Bücherregal von Edward schauen, ob die zwei Ratgeber oder so was haben."

Also gehen die Zwei in Edwards Zimmer.

Dort suchen sie nach Liebesratgebern und…

Siehe da!

Edward hat über zehn Stück von den Dingern.

Jasper findet einen Ratgeber für Verlobungen. (KA obs sowas wirklich gibt)

„Ah, hier haben wir ja was.

Also. Hier steht:

Wissen sie nicht, wie sie ihrer Freundin einen Antrag machen sollen"

„Genau!"

„Haben sie überhaupt keinen Plan, was ihrer Freundin gefallen könnte?"

„Woher weiß der das?"

„Zuerst einmal:

Wenn sie nichts über ihre Freundin wissen, wieso wollen sie sie dann heiraten?"

„Nun ja, ich liebe sie und bin schon seit über 30 Jahren mit ihr zusammen.

Ohne sie würde ich gar nicht leben können."

Jasper grinst und murmelt:

„Wie wahr!

Also, weiter geht's.

Zuerst einmal müssen sie herausfinden, ob ihre Freundin eher romantisches oder doch eher klassisches bevorzugt."

„Momentmal."

Emmett geht zum Telefon.

Rose ist heute nämlich zu Tanya gelaufen. (Die wohnen nur 10 Minuten voneinander entfernt)

Er wählt und als Tanya abnimmt sagt er:

„Hey, Tanya. Kannst du mir mal Rose geben?

Ja sicher warte ich kurz.

Hey Rose.

Du, ich hab da mal ne Frage.

Bist du eher der romantische oder eher der klassische Typ?

Ah, verstehe.

Gut.

Bis später."

Emmett legt auf und sagt:

„Sie ist eher der romantische Typ."

Jasper kann nur wortlos den Kopf schütteln über so viel Dummheit.

Sie arbeiten langsam die Liste ab.

Als sie das haben, schlagen sie nach, wie Emmett den Antrag gestalten sollte.


	3. Alice Sicht der Dinge

Kapitel 2.1

Das Kapitel zu schreiben war eigentlich nicht geplant, doch Franzi hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Ein fettes Dankeschön an dich. Das Kapitel ist für dich! (Ist in der alten Version der FF nicht zu finden)

Alice Sicht der Dinge

Gerade war ich mit Edward am Jagen, als ich plötzlich eine Vision bekam: von Jazz und Em.

Erst stand ich nur mit offenem Mund da, doch als ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, musste ich so heftig anfangen zu lachen, dass ich auf den Boden viel.

Das war einfach zu komisch.

Vielleicht sollten wir alle öfters mal weg fahren und die zwei alleine lassen.

Wer weiß, was da noch so alles passiert.

Ich kriegte mich gar nicht mehr ein und als Ed kam, sah er mich nur ratlos an.

Nach einer Weile schien er sich überwunden zu haben und fragte:

„Alice? Schatz? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Was hast du gesehen?

Ich will auch lachen!"

Ed schob seine Unterlippe vor und sah mich schmollend an.

Doch leider half mir das gerade gar nicht, mich zu beruhigen.

Im Gegenteil:

Ich musste noch mehr anfangen zu lachen.

Nachdem Ed mich ungefähr zehn Minuten ratlos angesehen hatte, sagte er:

„Jetzt reicht's mir!"

Dann ging er und kam eine Minute später mit einem Eimer wieder.

Und dann kippte er mir den Inhalt über den Kopf!

„Ihhh! Edward, Mann! Was soll das?"

Er zuckte nur die Schultern:

„Du hast aufgehört zu lachen!"

Gespielt böse boxte ich ihn in die Seite.

Ihm konnte ich einfach nicht lange böse sein.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was so lustig war?"

Als ich mir meine Vision wieder in Erinnerung rief, musste ich wieder zu kichern anfangen. Doch ich konnte mich beherrschen um nicht nochmal haltlos los zu lachen.

„Ok. Wenn du unbedingt willst:

Also Em und Jazz sind alleine zu Hause. Und Em möchte Rose gerne einen Antrag machen, doch du kennst ihn ja: Er ist verplant wie immer!

Deswegen hat er Jazz um Hilfe gebeten."

Jetzt musste ich wieder etwas heftiger lachen:

„Jazz hatte die Idee einen Liebesratgeber zur Hilfe zu ziehen und

Ed, Schatz, seit wann hast du eigentlich haufenweise Liebesratgeber? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!"

„Nicht haufenweise. Nur zehn!"

Er sah mich böse an und ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht wieder los zu prusten.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fuhr dann fort:

„Also jedenfalls haben die zwei jetzt einen von deinen Liebesratgebern zur Hilfe gezogen. Und als Em die Antwort nicht wusste, hat er Rose angerufen!"

„Boah, ist der dumm! Ich würde Rose fragen, was dir gefällt!"

„Bitte? Du weißt nicht, wie ich gerne einen Antrag von dir bekommen würde? Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst. Das habe ich dir doch erst letzte Woche….

Halt! Du hast mir nicht zugehört? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ich glaub ich spinne!"

Edward zuckte zusammen, doch davon lies ich mich gar nicht beirren.

„Ich fasse es nicht! ….


	4. Ahh Seite 55 so also!

Kapitel 3

Als sie das haben, schlagen sie nach, wie Emmett den Antrag gestalten sollte:

-romantisch

-am besten Kerzenschein oder Ausblick aufs Meer/einen See

-nicht lange drum herum reden, sonder schnell zum Punkt kommen

-ein Muss: rote Rosen

-Worte für den Antrag nicht planen, sondern spontan(= romantischer)

Die zwei dachten, dass das einfach zu bewältigen wäre.

Aber Pustekuchen.

Emmett bekommt das natürlich nicht alleine hin, deshalb fragt er Jasper um Hilfe.

Dieser ist zwar bereits am Ende seiner Nerven, möchte seinen Bruder jedoch nicht im Stich lassen.

Also teilt Jasper die Aufgaben auf:

„Emmett. Du holst die Rosen und Kerzen, während ich eine schöne Stelle an irgendeinem See in der Nähe suche. Einverstanden?"

Emmett nickt einmal zur Bestätigung und macht sich auf den Weg.

Auch Jasper zieht los um eine schöne, abgelegene Stelle an einem See zu suchen.

Das ist jedoch einfacher gesagt als getan.

Der See in der Nähe des Hauses scheint perfekt, doch die letzte offene Frage ist wo dort.

Letztendlich entscheidet sich Jasper für den Bootssteg, an dessen Ende ein kleiner Pavillon steht.

Er hofft, dass Rose das gefallen wird, obwohl das ja eigentlich nicht sein Problem ist.

Dann läuft er nach Hause, um zu sehen, ob Emmett schon wieder da ist.

Emmett kommt in diesem Moment zur Tür herein – mit einem riesigen Strauß Rosen.

„Hast du auch an die Kerzen gedacht, Emmett?", will Jasper wissen.

„Aber sicher doch!"

Emmett zieht grinsend aus einer Tasche Kerzen heraus.

„Nun gut! Dann lass uns alles vorbereiten!

Oder…wann willst du Rose überhaupt den Antrag machen?"

„Na heute du Vollpfosten!"

Emmett schmeißt sich vor Lachen fast auf den Boden.

„Hast du es bald?"

Jasper ist total angenervt von Emmett:

„Wenn du keine Hilfe mehr brauchst, kann ich ja gehen!"

Schnell steht Emmett auf:

„Nein, Jasper. Warte!

So war das doch nicht gemeint!

Ich schaff das doch nicht alleine."

Jasper dreht sich genervt um, nimmt die Kerzen in die Hand und läuft los.

Emmett folgt ihm.

Am See angekommen bereiten die Zwei alles vor.

Eine Stunde später sind sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden und gehen zum Haus zurück.

Jetzt muss Emmett sich nur noch überlegen, wie er Rose zu dem See bekommt.

„Du Jasper?

Kannst du Rose vielleicht zu dem See bringen.

Ihr irgendwas erzählen von wegen es wäre ein Notfall oder so?"

Emmett setzt seinen Hundeblick auf.

Jasper stöhnt genervt auf:

„Ich mache es, wenn du mir versprichst, mich MINDESTENS ein Jahr um keinen Gefallen mehr zu bitten."

Emmett überlegt kurz.

„Ok! Danke Jasper du bist ein Schatz."

Jasper verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Bäh! Hör auf mit dem Mist!

Mach dich lieber fertig."

-Und?

Reviews?


	5. Bald ist es soweit

Kapitel 4

Emmetts POV:

Man bin ich froh, dass ich so einen guten Bruder wie Jasper habe. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen würde. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich das ohne ihn hinbekommen hätte. Ich muss mich bei ihm mal irgendwie und irgendwann bedanken.

Jetzt sollte ich mich aber besser fertig machen, wie Jasper gesagt hat. Schließlich kann ich Rose den Antrag ja nicht SO machen. Also, auf nach oben.

Ah, da ist er ja. Mein Anzug. Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn noch irgendwo hatte.

Schnell anziehen! Soo. Fertig.

Ahh! Wo ist der Ring?

Wo habe ich den Ring hingelegt.

Oh nein, oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.

Bitte lieber Gott, was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass du dich so rächst?

Moment mal? Hatte ich den Ring nicht…?

Ah genau. Den hatte ich ja unten auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

Erzählers Sicht:

Emmett läuft nach unten und…tada!

Der Ring liegt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, wo Emmett ihn kurz vorher hingelegt hatte.

Emmett überprüft noch, ob er alle hat und läuft dann schnell zum See.

Er hofft, dass Jasper mit Rose noch nicht da ist.

Nach einigen Minuten ist er am See angekommen und setzt sich auf eine Bank um zu warten.

Jasper POV:

Nachdem Emmett mich ja praktisch auf Knien angefleht hat ihm zu helfen, bin ich losgelaufen.

Ich habe aber immer noch keinen Plan, wie ich Rose zu dem See bekommen soll.

Naja, wird schon schief gehen!

Also, endlich bin ich bei den Denalis angekommen und klopfe an der Tür. Tanya macht mir auf.

„Was für eine nette Überraschung dich zu sehen, Jasper! Was hat dich zu uns geführt?"

„Ähm, ist Rose noch da? Ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen… Es geht um Emmett!"

Den letzten Teil sage ich etwas lauter und wie ich nicht anders erwartet habe, steht innerhalb einer halben Sekunde Rose vor mir. Sie ist ganz panisch. Vielleicht hätte ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen sollen? Aber dafür war es ja jetzt eh zu spät! Also: Augen zu und durch!

„Was ist mit Emmett? Jasper! Was ist mit ihm?"

Oh Gott. Was soll ich Rose jetzt bloß antworten.

„Ehm. Er hat…sozusagen ein großes Problem, bei dem nur…äh…du ihm …äh…helfen kannst. Also kannst du bitte mit mir kommen, Rose?"

Rose sieht mich an wie… ich kann es nicht beschreiben.

„Natürlich komme ich mit.

Es tut mir leid Tanya. Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder einmal vorbeischauen, versprochen!"

Tanya sieht zwar nicht sehr begeistert aus, doch sie stimmt zu.

Geschafft. Jetzt muss ich Rose nur noch zum See bringen. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, ist mir Emmett wirklich was schuldig.

„Wo ist Emmett denn?"

Hmm, soll ich ihr jetzt die Wahrheit sagen? Könnte ja eigentlich nicht schaden!

„Er ist unten am See."

„Was macht mein Emmett den da?"

„Glaub mir Rose, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

Rose ist mit meiner Antwort zwar nicht zufrieden, fragt aber nicht weiter nach. Wahrscheinlich merkt sie, dass sie keine genauere Antwort von mir erwarten konnte.

Endlich, ENDLICH haben wir den See erreicht. Anscheinend hatte Emmett schon alle Kerzen angezündet, denn der kleine Pavillon war deutlich zu sehen. Als ich merkte, dass Rose stehen geblieben ist, drehe ich mich zu ihr um.

Roses Mund steht offen und sie ist total baff. Mit so etwas hat sie nicht gerechnet.

„Geh zu ihm, Rose!"

Rose nickte mir noch kurz zu, bevor sie auch schon in Emmetts Richtung losgelaufen ist.

Ich hingegen bin glücklich zurückgelaufen.

Ich habe gerade wieder das Haus betreten und sitze nun gemütlich auf der Couch und warte darauf, dass irgendwer nach Hause kommt.


	6. Rosalies Sicht

Kapitel 5

Sorry Leute, dass wird jetzt hier nicht so lang. Ich bin momentan voll im Stress. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das. Am Wochenende kommt dann das ‚Finale' wenn ihr so wollt!

Rosalie POV:

Zuerst war ich total sauer auf Jasper beziehungsweise Emmett. Schließlich hatten die zwei mir meinen schönen Tag mit Tanya ruiniert. Doch als Jasper dann meinte, Emmett wäre unten am See, habe ich schon schlimmstes befürchtet. Ich meine ich kenne Emmett ja. Ihm ist alles zuzutrauen. Nur mir war schleierhaft, warum Jasper ausgerechnet MICH holen musste.

Doch als wir dann am See ankamen, war meine Wut verraucht. Mittlerweile ging die Sonne unter und der Horizont wurde in ein wunderschönes Rot getaucht. Doch ich war immer noch n Sorge um Emmett als ich meinen Blick auf den See wendete.

Ich stand wie angewurzelt da, konnte den leuchtenden Pavillon nur anstarren. Ich konnte es überhaupt nicht realisieren. Dann sagte Jasper zu mir: „Geh zu ihm Rose!". Und ohne dass ich wusste, wie mir geschah, habe ich mich in Bewegung gesetzt und bin losgelaufen – Richtung Emmett.

Ich lief nicht schnell, ich war immer noch in Gedanken. Was sollte das bloß? Ich wusste es nicht. Konnte mir einfach keinen Reim auf die ganze Sache machen. Emmett war noch nie der romantische Typ gewesen, somit noch ein Grund mehr, an der ganzen Situation zu zweifeln.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir scheint, komme ich endlich an dem Steg an und gehe langsam – sehr langsam – auf den Pavillon zu, in dem Emmett auf einer Bank sitzt. Er hat sich sogar einen Anzug angezogen.

War das hier die Wirklichkeit oder träumte ich? Träumen wohl nicht, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Mein Schatzt steht in haufenweise Kerzen und Rosen mit einem Anzug…und da machte es Klick. Ich habe nun einen Verdacht.

Ich gehe auf Emmett zu, lege meine Arme in seinen Nacken und küsse ihn sanft. Dann gehe ich wieder einen Schritt zurück und sehe Emmett zaghaft an.

Sorry! Wirklich nicht lang und auch wirklich nichts Neues. Aber am Wochenende kommt mehr. Versprochen!


End file.
